


Reflection in the Snow

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Challenge 2014, Difficult Pregnancy, F/M, Snowed In, daddy!kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili reflects after the birth of his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).



Kili stood solemnly by the large window overlooking the wide expanse of the snow covered hill side. It was calm. The snow fell steadily in a silent rumble. No one dared to travel up to Erebor this time of the year. The roads were too treacherous and deep with snow and ice. The elves had barely made it through before the worst of the storm it. Without the knowledge of their healers, there would be a chance that his consort would not have made it through the taxing birth. Tauriel had lost so much blood that they weren't sure if she was going to make it at first. _Mahal_ seemed to have blessed their union because his consort pulled through. Oin and and elf healers warned against having another babe in the future, however. 

Tauriel had been amazing the past few weeks. Kili couldn't have asked for a greater mother for his child. Even with the difficult pregnancy, she strove to attentive and careful with their young one. She always seemed to be on the go, wheater she was nursing Ariel, rocking her back to sleep or changing her nappy. Tauriel was exhausted, to be honest. She deserved some rest. 

The baby in his arms wiggled and burbled, stirring him out of his thoughts. Kili tutted and began to rock the child against his chest. "Ah, sh, sh, please little one. Everything is alright." He stroked his daughter's ruby curls. "Oh star of stars, sh. Do not wake your mother." Kili risked a glance back at his wife, who was sound asleep in their bed. Tauriel's hair was completely down, and spread like a halo around her. Her face was snuggled into the pillow, and her face slack and content. "She's had a taxing few weeks since your birth, cherub. The icy cold of the winter solstice doesn't help her either. She's more used to the weather of Mirkwood. It's rather warm there all year round. I think there do it with elf magic. I just wanted to have a moment with you, and give her some rest." 

He pressed a light kiss to her temple. He leaned in close and whispered in her tiny ear. "You are a miracle, Ariel. You're unique and there will never be another _you_." Kili exhaled deeply. He knew his audience was his six week old daughter, but he wanted this to be meaningful and important. He wasn't good at making speeches like Fili and uncle Thorin. It had never been his strong suit. Maybe he should have paid more attention when Balin taught them debate. "Oh, Ariel," he smiled down at his child's face. She made the most amusing expressions. He mimicked them and laughed to himself. Ariel reached her fists up to his face and caught a loose strand of his hair. Kili rubbed her tiny knuckles. His girl had a good grip. 

"Did I ever tell you the story about a pompous dwarf who was in the dark, scary woods, and fought some mean spiders, and about the beautiful elf that refused to give him a bow?"


End file.
